fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raku Ichijou (Magical Patissiere Kosaki-chan!! / Fan-fiction)
Summary Raku Ichijou is a villain appearing in the Nisekoi side story, Magical Patissiere Kosaki-chan!! and is by far the most powerful character in the series. He is a charismatic figure amongst the upper ranks of the villains, and is an object of worship for the lower. The Magical Girl Association is utterly terrified by the mere mention of his name, and for anyone aware of his brutal crimes, there is nothing they won't resort to just to stay clear of his path. Appearance Raku is slightly taller than an average 16 year old and has messy hair that composes of black and indigo color. He has fair skin which is lightly tanned. Personality Raku Ichijou carries a perpetual expression of boredom and his general behavior indicates a frightening lack of compassion and any sort of regard for others. He doesn't lose his composure easily but regardless has no qualms about killing humans for things trivial even from his perspective. He isn't prideful over his power or status but even then, if someone were to prove their superiority over him, he would patiently hone his prowess so much so that he will strip his victor of his/her achievement and terminate them without much fuss. Combat Statistics Tier: High 5-A Name: Raku Ichijou, The God of Barbarians, The Unbeatable Villain Origin: Magical Patissiere Kosaki-chan!! Gender: Male Age: 16 years Classification: Human, partial demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, enhanced lung capacity, Regeneration (Low-Godly) (Is a soul in the afterlife who can freely create a physical body for himself if he wishes), Pain Manipulation, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Air Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping with Demoncraft Sword, Conceptual Manipulation (Gave the concept of death a physical form and made it his slave), Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 5) (The concept of death is his slave and can't claim him), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (The original lord of the netherworld failed to manipulate Ichijou's soul) and Law Manipulation (There is a law imposed by God that the dead can't return from the afterlife, which Raku is unaffected by), Time Manipulation (Can manipulate time of the human world to flow at the same rate as the netherworld, something which he can do indefinitely and even while sleeping), Flight Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Casually pulled the earth into the netherworld moving it about 2 times the length of its diameter in the process) Speed: FTL (Dodged heat radiation by moving at 2.58 times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class Z with telekinesis Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class Durability: Dwarf Star level Stamina: Immensely high Range: Planetary Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Demoncraft Sword: A blade that warps whatever it touches into clay. It's effect is limited to a few inches from where it makes contact and the affected material will regains it's properties as soon as the blade is withdrawn. It can even affect force-fields, energy based attacks, non corporeals and intangibles as long as they aren't immune to reality warping. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to underestimate his opponents, Using the Reaper Gate will put strain on his body with larger portals being more taxing. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Hellfire: Ichijou summons fire from the netherworld to use against a target. The fire doesn't burn the victim but instead subjects them to an unspeakable amount of pain. Reaper Gate: Ichijou creates a portal that links the normal universe to the Netherworld. The size of the portal can range from the size of a human head to the size of the Solar System. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Andytrenom's pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Pain Users Category:Portal Users Category:Gods Category:Rulers Category:BFR Users